


Never Tear Us Apart

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lost one love already, and she won't do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moon_blitz).



> Original prompt by moon_blitz : Steve/Jenna - aftermath of the finale

It’s only been two months she’s known him. Two weeks since their first kiss, and 12 days since the first night she ended up in his bed. There have been about forty seven kisses, seventeen hugs, and about ninety seven orgasms (not that she’s counting…). She’d sworn she’d never let another person she loved be hurt by Wo Fat, and yet here she is again, watching helplessly over and over in her mind as he runs from the room

 

Danny had called to let her know about the arrest as an afterthought. She’d already seen the news. Seen the mug shot and heard the bashing begin, and for once she had no clue what to do. The evidence she hadn’t managed to forward to herself, or hadn’t already backed up onto her personal drives had been seized. She wanted to ask what he needed. What she could do, when she could see Steve, but Danny’d sounded distracted, and she couldn’t blame him. They’d hung up after his promise to update her.

Kono called next, asking for a ride home from HPD. Jenna got in her car, and drove over. Peeking around to see if he was still in holding.

“They locked him up already. His processing is almost complete.”

Kono’s voice was small, uncertain and afraid. She and Steve had always seemed like forces of nature to the mere analyst, and apparently for the first time there was something stronger than them both. A tsunami that threatened to pull them all under in its wake.

“We’ll get him out.” She sounded so certain, Kono’s eyes finally left the floor to meet hers. “We’ll get him back. There’s no way Steve did this. It was Wo Fo, and we just have to prove it.”

She’d failed one lover before. It wouldn’t happen again. Nothing would tear them apart this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for my Prompt Party!  
> Here's the link if you want to submit yours:  
> http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/22486.html#cutid1


End file.
